Khalite Armed Forces
This is a page for Khalite's soldiery and methodology. The new Simon suits include more sensors and computing power for tactical use. Figure 1 Simon Suit Mk1, Engineering & Aeronautics. Upgraded communication functions and more advanced mask/helmet designed to withstand explosive force and insulate the user's eardrums from damaging blasts or high decibal output from jet engines. Figure 2 Simon Suit Mk2, Infantry & Assault Infantry. Upgraded telescopic eye-piece functions and more redundant temperature control functions. The suit is optimized to keep the soldier's core temperature stable and to prevent heat-stroke. Figure 3 Simon Suit Mk1, Tankers & Vehicle Drivers. Improved fire retardant materials and up-armored neck gorget to prevent shrapnel from reaching vital areas of the throat. The face-plate of the mask is optimized to be able to display more data related to the functions of whatever vehicle they are assigned to. Figure 4 Simon Suit Mk2, Artillerymen & Base Security. Improved ballistics calculation module and communication functions. The suit's computer is optimized to acquire data from other suits and to visually scan other people to find out if they have security clearance for certain areas or not. Simon Suits EXPLAINED <<< Integrated HUD/Simon Chemsuit >>> The above are standard Solfasist Republic gas masks and Simon Suits with recent upgrades. Due to the fact that Khalite's soldiers are all required to wear their gas masks under all conditions, the upgrade was necessary to make up for certain deficits. The mask has sophisticated air-scrubbing systems, communication systems, internalized distance amplification technology(meaning that soldiers have limited binocular zoom in their mask's eye pieces), light intensification modes for low-light conditions, and thermal imaging. This gives the standard Solfasist Republic trooper many advantages wrapped up into a singular piece of equipment. The classified materials put into mask construction makes them thoroughly immune to high-grade corrosive acids or gases, and the masks themselves are electronically hardened to resist EMPs. The sealed combat suits- referred to as "Simons"- all soldiers wear also incorporate these materials, meaning that mostly all of the effort some determined foes have put into producing weapons that make 'conventional' masks and suits useless against chemical/biological weapons is a waste of effort. The Simon is a "body glove" worn under external coats and trousers. Solfasist Republic R&D has put serious amounts of time, resources, and energy into ensuring that the Solfasist Republic's chemical warfare countermeasures for individual soldiers in the field are impervious. Solfasist Republic infantry usually utilize minimal personal armor, focusing on a "Light" doctrine of trooper mobility. The overcoat is padded with kevlar, giving troopers some protection against fragmentation from grenades, flak explosions from artillery, and even pistol shots. The G.I. helmet is made up of a titanium-steel alloy and lined with kevlar to provide good protection to the head. The standard Simon Suit Mk1 has minimal armor, mostly kevlar, meaning that its only real advantage is temperature control, a multi-function HUD in the mask, and superior NBC(Nuclear-Biological-Chemical) protection. The Mark 2 version incorporates a brand new armor system to provide more protection than just kevlar. The upgraded Simon body-glove is integrated beneath a hardened poly-carbonate overlay. The poly-carbonate armor is a full-body system, and it is linked together by a simple harness apparatus. It continues to provide full body-movement flexibility, while also providing a somewhat impact resistant and lightweight form of protection to further insulate a soldier from damage. The kevlar overcoat already helps a soldier resist pistol rounds and grenade/artillery shrapnel, but the overcoat in addition to the poly-carbonate might even protect a soldier from lower velocity rifle rounds to a degree. The kevlar/poly-carbonate combination provide excellent protection against shrapnel from explosives and some types of booby-traps. But the most significant addition to the armor system is a superior torso protection system. This system is a full-wrap-around series of titanium alloy plates fitted together to cover the upper/lower chest, upper/lower back, and upper/lower sides. ((Alloy: 4% aluminium, 2.5% vanadium, and 1.5% iron, remainder titanium.)) The combination of the torso protection system, kevlar overcoat, and fitted poly-carbonate suit-protection can actually keep a soldier's vital organs safe from most high-powered rifle rounds, and make a soldier's torso invulnerable to smaller rounds. The entire Mark 2 altogether weighs 10kg (22 pounds) Rocket Force Grenadiers- Simon Suit Mk3 The Simon Suit Mk3 is a comprehensive full-protection system that can withstand the vacuum of space. It is lead-lined, and it utilizes a multi-layered armor system to protect the user. Its primary layer of armor is a 16-6PH alloy of stainless steel that can withstand over 200,000 psi. The weaker, but lighter and more heat resistant secondary armor layer is a titanium vanadium alloy with a high strength to weight ratio. The third and outermost layer of armor is a thin coating of green-dye infused osmium. Osmium has an incredibly high density, but is very brittle, making it a great shock-absorbing armor layer with a density of 22.59 g/cm cubed. The suit houses a tandem fusion-battery power source, compact with a high output. The suit regulates temperature, provides 3rd generation thermal and motion sensors, and allows for micro-gravity maneuvering with a multi-faceted Reaction Control System. The suit's primary mode of propulsion is a thrust-vectored fusion torch backpack unit, which is where the tandem fusion-battery is also stored. Category:Technologies